<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never have I ever by airiP4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700207">Never have I ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiP4/pseuds/airiP4'>airiP4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Bittersweet, Divorce, Drinking Games, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Established Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Happy Ending, Kitty Section, Minor Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Moving On, POV First Person, Songfic, there's a pinch of Adrien salt in chapter 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiP4/pseuds/airiP4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty Section’s members reunite in Luka’s apartment to celebrate the band’s 10th Anniversary since its debut. Years have passed, but their friendship remains the same. Laughs, music and playing the drinking game from the summer nights when they were younger. A game Luka could have never expected to take the direction it did...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the song "Jo mai mai" from Joan Dausà, which was also one of the stories from the film 'Barcelona, nit d'estiu' (Barcelona summer night).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Luka’s POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I get the last preparations ready for the evening. A Kitty Section reunion after… How long has it been again? My mind goes 10 years back to this exact date: Kitty Section official debut. Time sure flies, huh? We’re all grown up adults now, all of us chasing after our dreams...</p><p> </p><p>Today Rose is earlier than usual. After offering me a bottle of champagne, I greet her with la bise and let her in. "Juleka will arrive shortly," she gets inside my apartment. "I ended earlier than expected today, so I thought I could help you with last minute preparations", she explains, while I put the champagne in the fridge and check to see if the ice cubes are ready for the evening. "Thanks Rose. I really appreciate your help"</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rings as the clock points at 7 PM. I open the door to Juleka. “Punctual as always” I grin, and I welcome my sister inside. "Of course" she answers, and moves to the kitchen to help her wife with the preparations, not before kissing her first. They're so cute and happy together.</p><p> </p><p>Ivan and Mylene arrive some minutes later with their baby girl deeply asleep in the baby stroller. “Long time no see! How are you?" I welcome them, hugging Ivan and greeting Mylene with la bise. "How’s the baby doing?” </p><p> </p><p>“She's a good girl. She won’t disturb us” Mylene says.</p><p> </p><p>“She could never…” I answer with a smile and I let them in, closing the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes pass and the doorbell rings again. I open the door to Marinette. She looks as beautiful as always, with her loose hair, and I can’t help but blush a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Marinette. You come alone today?" I ask, mostly to keep my head cold, especially if Adrien accompanied her like he usually did. He was also invited as a member of Kitty Section, even if he only performed with us for a short while. </p><p> </p><p>"Good evening, Luka" Marinette greets me back with a smile and reaches to kiss my cheeks for la bise. "Adrien will come later. He has some business with his father…" she explains in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh…" is the only thing I manage to say while my eyes move to look at the ring on her ring finger of her left hand, one she's touching non-stop, fidgeting. My heart aches at her sad expression.</p><p> </p><p>"How's everything going?" I ask her. "Everything ok?" </p><p> </p><p>I know I shouldn't have asked that. But I can't help but worry about her. Her discordant heart song waries me.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes. Just…" she looks at the floor, avoiding my eyes nervously and hesitantly. I lower to her eye level, in a silent question, and she talks again. “It’s nothing. Everything is fine” she assures, with a forced smile. She seems clearly uncomfortable, I notice, and I decide not to pressure her anymore: today is not a day to feel unhappy. Not when we're celebrating the reunion of Kitty Section after a while. I have the job of making everyone enjoy their time as the host and leader of the band.</p><p> </p><p>I hum in answer, noticing her urge to change the topic. "That's a very pretty floral dress you're wearing. I love it" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh- Thank you!” Her face lights up. “This is one of the dresses I designed for Gabriel's newest collection. I'm happy you like it. I hope it sells well” she smiles, spinning around so the middle length skirt flies and exposes up to her knees.</p><p> </p><p>“It's beautiful. And it’s designed by you, so I have no doubts it will be a hit, like always" I offer her a warm smile, and she welcomes my compliments with a blush and a shy "Thank you". She seems better now and I feel slightly relieved. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come in, don’t stay at the door” I snap out in realization as I signal her in with a gesture. I take a moment to breathe deeply and calm my obvious nerves after she thanks me and disappears inside to greet the others.</p><p> </p><p>With Marinette there, and Adrien confirmed to arrive late, all the gang is reunited and ready to celebrate.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"The food was exquisite" </p><p> </p><p>"Let me try that wine"</p><p> </p><p>“Your parents pastries are the best, Marinette"</p><p> </p><p>"Get me one of those biscuits" </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, get one for me, please!”</p><p> </p><p>"Anyone want coffee? There's gin and tonic too"</p><p> </p><p>Dinner has gone perfectly well and we liven up catching up and remembering stories from old times. Laughter fills the room, energetically and cheerfully, eating and drinking and in a complicity found again after a while. Adult life is busier, and it’s not easy to meet up as before, but we still have the same group complicity as always. </p><p> </p><p>And, of course, music can't be left out as we all sing and play together our old band's most iconic songs: Rose and Juleka singing, Ivan and me accompanying them with improvised percussion music made with glasses and cutlery. I even use an empty bottle of champagne as a flute and everyone's mind is blown by the sounds I can produce with it. Too many hours of boredom and loneliness during tours. Marinette claps her hands and sings along too. Cute.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be so loud, you're going to wake up the baby!" Mylene shushes us, which causes everyone to giggle in a lower voice at the baby girl's adorable sleeping face.</p><p> </p><p>And we play at that drinking game we used to play during summer nights: Never have I ever. Someone says ‘<em> Never have I ever’ </em> and completes the sentence with something they might or might not have done, and those who have done whatever stated must drink a shot glass of alcohol. </p><p> </p><p>As we continue to play, it gets dark outside.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Never have I ever... </em> stolen Jagged Stone's shades from me” Marinette says, expecting to find a culprit from years ago.</p><p> </p><p>Everybody exchanges looks, until Rose drinks with a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“So it was you, Rose! You said you didn’t know who it was!” she yells at her petite friend. “I had to create a new pair because of that! I was so nervous Jagged would notice!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sorry! I confess! Those shades are too cool not to steal them!” Rose giggles, hiding behind Juleka. “You thief!” Marinette yells, and laughs get louder.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh…! The baby” Mylene warns again, cradling the sleeping baby in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry” we all apologize, still giggling. It really feels like time has stopped for us. Back in the summer of 10 years ago.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Marinette’s phone rings and the spell breaks. She moves to answer it at the balcony. “Excuse me for a moment…” All of us can see how she has an uncheerful expression on her face and worry.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette… is she ok?” Juleka, Rose and Mylene exchange a worried look. Ivan shows concern too, but remains quiet. They stay silent as soon Marinette comes back into her chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, it was Adrien. He’s on his way. Should be here in a few minutes”</p><p> </p><p>We nod, but all of us notice how Marinette looks sad again, and the aura of the room changes in concern. All of a sudden and out of nowhere, Juleka says:</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Never have I ever </em> wished to kiss Marinette”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette squeaks and blushes in surprise and, at that moment, I notice how everybody takes glances at me. I look at Marinette for an instant, and then to my glass. </p><p> </p><p>I hesitate. It's not like it’s a secret, is it?</p><p> </p><p>Before I can decide whether to drink or not (and its implications), my sister looks at me, raising her eyebrow and adds: “And <em> never have I ever </em>wished for her to leave his husband”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stares at me and nobody drinks.</p><p> </p><p>I sigh and try to avoid the intensity and pressure of their eyes, but that dart of poisoned words has pierced through my heart, and I have no choice but to admit it with a sip… </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dammit Juleka! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I hear some giggles and I slightly blush, discreetly covering my face with one hand to avoid meeting their eyes- especially Marinette's.</p><p> </p><p>But then, unexpectedly, I see how Marinette raises her glass up and, while staring to my eyes, confidently and with a clear voice says:</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Never have I ever </em> thought I would be happier by your side”</p><p> </p><p>I freeze.</p><p> </p><p>And she approaches the glass to her lips and drinks.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The afterwards of that summer night game.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ending where it ended in chapter 1 felt mean, so I wrote another chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>CHAPTER 2</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>Luka POV</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The awkward silence of the shocking confessions breaks a minute later, when the doorbell rings. My mind comes back to earth as I see Marinette jump a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it reminds me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The buzzer makes me snap out of my short - too short- fantasy and I clumsily stand up to open the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Adrien” I greet, trying to sound as natural as I can, even when, actually, I have a pit in my stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Luka. Sorry I’m late” he apologizes, moving his gaze over my shoulder to look inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok- come in, we still have some food and drinks if you’re hungry” I nervously gesture to him to get inside. He shakes his head in negation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, actually- I’m here just to pick Marinette up. We have to go now” At his words, Marinette stands up and meekly nods at her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh- Again?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My tongue slips, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dammit!</span>
  </em>
  <span> but Adrien doesn’t seem to care much and just shows me a sad smile. "Yes… Family matters. You know my father…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course" I say, turning my head back to look at Marinette. She has a dark expression as she grabs her cardigan and bag to get ready to go. "It's a pity, though. I wish you could stay" My eyes are on Marinette while I say this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too…" Adrien sighs and I can tell he means it. The pit in my stomach worsens, guiltier. "Marinette, c’mon!” he rushes his wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Marinette is almost ready to go, Adrien moves towards the elevator. "See you, Luka, everyone. Oh- and Happy Kitty Section debut Anniversary!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Adrien” Kitty Section members wave at him from their chairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette rushes to follow her husband, her high-heeled shoes doing its characteristic sound that must certainly be annoying the neighbors of the apartment below. She stops when she reaches the door where I'm standing and looks up at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for inviting us- and for the dinner and- for everything. It was nice seeing you again. I had a great time” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can clearly see in her expression how she really doesn't want to go. She sighs once and raises on her tip-toes to kiss my cheeks. Nothing special, just la bise- except it seems to last a little longer than usually should have (but that could be my imagination). We exchange a look and she shows me a sad smile before disappearing with Adrien through the elevator doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart beats faster and I sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How am I supposed to recover from that now? I close the door and return to the table. The rest of the band members are also showing concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The fun is over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go too," Ivan says, one arm on his wife’s shoulder and the other holding the baby stroller. "Thank you for having us. It was great seeing you all again” Mylene adds with an honest smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Take care of the baby” I open the door for them. “Of course. See you soon” Ivan says and they cross the door to the elevator. “Bye” I wave at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's only Rose, Juleka and me now. An even deeper sigh leaves my mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really had to do it, Juleka…" I mumble while I sit down and take another shot. I miserably rest my forehead on my hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?” Rose asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I do?” I laugh, ironically. “She could have meant anything. It doesn’t mean she feels like that right now, you know? </span>
  <span>Besides… she’s married. I can’t undo that"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t pretend you haven’t noticed what she meant. You must have noticed more than any of us”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know that, dear sister but “Still-” I can’t seem to assimilate it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could have said something- anything at the wedding and she would have turned to your side, you know?” Juleka mutters and it makes me snort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, Juleka! You know that’s not true! She made her choice. I made mine. I have no claim on her- I never had it, and never will” I shrug, taking another shot to try to cope with my wretched feelings. “Nothing can be done”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe yes, maybe not...” Juleka teases under Rose’s encouraging humming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to do this to Adrien. He’s my friend” I blurt out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That has nothing to do with him, Luka. It’s for Marinette to decide”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Juleka is right, “But that doesn’t change the fact I can’t do anything about it”, I tell them, and they can’t disagree or counterattack this time. They pat my back instead, supportive, and Juleka quietly apologizes for pushing it too far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow I’m going to feel horrible after drinking all that alcohol, but I certainly need it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>What am I supposed to do? Why are you doing this to me, Marinette? I had already resigned a long time ago. Why now? So unfair...</span>
  </em>
  <span>' I swallow another shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorbell buzz awakes me. When did I fall asleep? When did I even arrive back at my apartment? My memories are blurry. The tour was so tiring, no wonder I'm exhausted. I stand up and, still numb, move to open the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I need to blink a few seconds to process what's happening. Am I dreaming? No, I don't think so. Why does she look even more surprised than me? Why are her eyes so red?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luka? Why are you here?" Her question confuses me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I live here? Shouldn't I be the one asking instead?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette squeaks at my answer band blushes in embarrassment. "Oh, right. Juleka said- you were coming back next week and-" she's rambling, just like old times…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait- Juleka said what?" I sigh. My sister knows my schedule perfectly, why would she…? Oh, right. "She's gonna hear me"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, please!" Marinette begs me with sparkling eyes. "She only tried to help me! Don't get angry at her! Please…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette really knows how to play her cards against me, huh. I guess I'll let it slip this time. Mostly, because there's something I'm more concerned about than that now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She helped you? What happened? Have you been crying?" She seems to be desperate. I haven't seen her like that since- she married Adrien maybe? The way she avoids my eyes indicates something serious may have happened. I'm more than worried now. More after her minute of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- I ran away from home" she finally confesses, after a deep breath. "I have nowhere to go and Juleka told me I could stay here meanwhile since you were out on tour. She gave me her spare key. I'm sorry, I didn't know-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You escaped? Why? What happened?" I try to remain as calm as I can while I attempt to understand the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette avoids my eyes again and bits her lower lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- I asked Adrien for divorce" she responds in an automatic flat voice, after a hopeless sigh. "For the second time…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gasp. "What? Divorce…? Why…?" I can't hide my astonishment. She sighs again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've fallen out of love, Luka. I don't love Adrien anymore. I'm not sure I ever did. That place- the Agreste's- it doesn't feel like home. It never did. "She explains. "You can imagine the fuss when I told them…" she says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know she's wrong- i can imagine Gabriel Agreste disowning her, doing the impossible to avoid a divorce- and yet still come short in imagination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't go back, Luka. They won't listen and I feel like a prisoner there. It’s suffocating. Please, can I- can I stay here tonight?" She asks, with a shy smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don't need to think much to give her an answer. "No, you can't"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What…?" She asks, as if for making sure she heard it correctly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't stay," I repeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seems shocked. Well, I'm shocked too. What is she even thinking? Did she really think I would say yes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, Luka! I have nowhere else to go! Adrien is looking for me and I don't want to go back! I can't go back! Please!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Marinette. You can't stay here. You're a married woman- Adrien's wife, even if you really wanted to divorce. You can't stay here. Plus, I don't want to be involved. </span>
  <span>Imagine how worse the fuss would become if they find you here</span>
  <span>" I explain, and she seems to reflect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart aches at her heartbroken and betrayed face. But, what else can I do? Marinette's happiness comes first, like always…</span>
  <em>
    <span>*sigh*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Besides" I continue after my inner thoughts, "fall out of love, you say? That could be a phase, Marinette. I've been a direct witness of the happiness in your eyes when you married Adrien. I'm sure you can make it work out in the end. Isn't that your speciality?" I try to smile, unsure of accomplishing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette's eyes focus on mine in a determination that surprises me. "No, Luka. It's not a phase" she says. "I considered it too, for months. But it's not. Remember the drinking game at your place?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I knew I should have stopped that stupid game when I had the chance. I'm stupid'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod and she continues. "I meant every word of it"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's my turn to open my mouth in a 'O'. I don't know how to respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I regret choosing Adrien over you, Luka. There has always been that voice in my heart- that emptiness… and I think it was you. All this time- my missing piece to be 'happier'. I truly believe that is you" The more she talks the more my words get stuck in my throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't know that, Marinette" I can finally manage to answer. "There's no guarantee it would have worked between us. You followed your heart, and there's no mistake in that. I think you shouldn't regret it. And I also think you should go back to Adrien and sort things out" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why does she have to make it so hard for me? Can't she see how much it hurt me to let her go? And here I am repeating the same actions from the past...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see…" Marinette lowers her face. "So I'm too late, huh? You don't love me anymore… of course you wouldn't, after 10 years..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How many times is she planning to surprise me today? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Marinette, listen-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Marinette"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A new known voice interrupts me and Marinette jolts and trembles in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So here's where you hid every time you disappeared, huh?" His cold voice makes Marinette's face turn white he takes some steps closer and directs his speech to me next. "I didn't expect that from you, Luka. I thought we were friends!" He yells, and Marinette hides behind me. "You never stopped until you confused her! Forcing your feelings on her! I knew you had never stopped loving her. But she's my wife, dammit! Just accept your defeat and stay away from her!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I almost forgot how jealousy has always been one of Adrien's biggest flaws. Somehow, I'm not surprised by his words. He's still the same he was ten years ago… This is so tiring to deal with...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Adrien" I try to sound calm to counteract his wrath. "I think you're misunderstanding everything, as usual. Come in" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I open the door and Adrien and Marinette reluctantly follow me inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen. First of all; Marinette has never spent any time with me recently, besides the last few minutes when she arrived. See? My suitcase and my flight ticket. I've just come back after months of touring. You can check it online if you don't believe me" '</span>
  <em>
    <span>but I think that, as my friend, you should already know that'</span>
  </em>
  <span> I keep to myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien's nose scrunches while examining my boarding pass. I continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Secondly: I don't know where Marinette has been going, but I just suggested she should go back home. With you" he seems surprised at this. "I don't want to be mixed up with your problems, Adrien, no matter what my feelings are. It hurts me that you thought I would. Marriage is something that involves two people- only the two of you. Perhaps you should put more walls around it but" I know his father has been part of their problems, "but, in any case-  just don't drag me in your issues, please. It's for you two to resolve them, not me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette looks embarrassed at my words, in guilt for her childish actions. It wasn't my intention to make her feel bad, but I'm speaking my honest feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And I'm also protecting myself. I don't want to be hurt again by false hope. And if there really is the tiny possibility… it would go down the drain with a bad start like this. I'm being selfish in my own way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And third: I'm disappointed. I thought we were friends, Adrien. I thought I always made it clear how I was a friend to you- of yours. When have my feelings gotten in your way? As far as I'm concerned, they only helped you realize your own feelings, after your 'just a friend' self lies" Adrien's anger seems to have been replaced by shock. "And you come here and accuse me out of nowhere? This is not what a friend does, Adrien. I'm just an easy excuse for you, aren't I?  You just don't want to face the problems, so you blame me instead for them. Stop using me to justify what you can't control. I know it's hard to be rejected- and to face some kind of problems, but you just have to, no matter how hard it is"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien looks apologetic and Marinette seems to relax a little, looking at him in some sort of pity. I know they meant nothing bad, but they are acting like kids. I’m too tired for this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just talk, listen to each other, come to an understanding- give in, if necessary- and accept each other's resolutions, even if they hurt. Like adults"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, Adrien shoulders tense in embarrassment. But he soon calms down and composes himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry, Luka. You're right. I have no right to get angry at you. I'm sorry for jumping in conclusions… I overreacted. I'm very sorry for what I said" I nod and Adrien understands I'm accepting his apology- even if there's also guilt in me because of my inner wishes. He moves to hold one of his wife's hands, but she rejects it. He insists holding her tighter next, and she finally gives in to listen. "Marinette. Let's sort this out, together. I promise I listen to what you have to say. I promise I won't let my father interfere with us anymore. Come back home, please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien sounds sad and my heart can almost feel his pain. Marinette is not looking at him. Instead, she's partly hiding behind me, squeezing my shirt. She seems determined to stay and Adrien sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Luka. Can I ask you to take care of her for now? She's so stubborn sometimes… I'll be back at home. I hope you come back soon. Bye, Luka, and thank you"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Adrien. I'll send her home in a minute. See you later” I say, and Marinette gives me a betrayed painful look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if it wasn't painful for me…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien crosses the door and leaves me alone with Marinette, who seems ready to confront me with a mix of anger and sadness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you say that!? I told you I don't want to go back! I can't go back!" She yells in anger "I thought- I thought you meant it that evening, when you drank that shot! Why are you encouraging me to go to Adrien? I thought you still… I was ready to move on…with you"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only she knew how long I wished for these words… And if she really means it- I can't let the chance go down the drain. I want to tell her I'm doing this for my own selfish reasons. Being Marinette, I'm sure she'll understand. I place my hands on her shoulders to catch her attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Marinette" she jolts at her name being called. "Do you mean it? Because, it’s ok if you don’t but, if you really really do mean it- Is this how you plan to start something new? With rotten core and corrupted baggage from a previous relationship? A bad start would only lead to a worse ending. I haven't been in stand by just to ruin it before it even becomes real" Marinette keeps her eyes on mine, listening carefully. "You have to sort things out with Adrien, first. And" I continue "when you do, I'll be here for whatever you need me"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes get teary and a little sad, but she seems to start understanding. I keep explaining myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because- I don't want you to move to me just because it didn't work with Adrien and I'm the easiest choice for being in love with you. What I want never changed, Marinette. I want you to be happy. That's all"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette remains quiet, reflecting and assimilating my words. I've never been good with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Luka…" she calls me "I've been thinking about this for months. I told you, remember? I want to be happier… with you" she says, staring at my eyes. I freeze, remembering how she drank that shot that evening. Her next words don't make it any better. "I've loved you before, years ago, and I still do. What if I'm too late when Adrien and his father finally allow me to divorce and go separate ways? There will probably be a trial, the press, the fuss- it could take so long…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Melody... I've loved you for more than 10 years, expecting nothing. Knowing I didn't stand a chance, accepting my place and respecting your boundaries. Always encouraging your happiness... Why do you think I never married or dated anyone for so long? Can't you see it? I can never stop loving you. So- what's another 10 years when there's a tiny bit of hope now?" I give her an honest reassuring smile and she blushes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you give me a chance, then?" She has hope in her eyes and her face comes closer. I fight the urge to kiss her, not wanting to ruin things before they even begin. Patience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only if you still want so after you talk to Adrien and sort things out" I answer. She holds my shirt in her hands and I offer her a lovestruck smile I hadn't planned to show her. She grins back in hope and I melt. "I'll be here as long as you want me. In any way you need me. You owe me nothing. Just be honest to your heart and find your clarity" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette nods happily and soon reaches to kiss me, but I turn my face just in time so she misses my lips and her kiss falls on the corner of them. She makes a disappointed grumpy sound, but I kiss her forehead instead, like in old times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go back home, Marinette Agreste. I'll be here whenever you need me. Oh- and congratulations on your dress- I knew it would be a hit. I saw it in the onboard shopping catalog. You’re amazing" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Luka. I'll be going back" she says, taking a step behind and giving me my apartment's spare key she got from Juleka. "See you later" she smiles, before crossing the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See you later" I answer. My love struck smile fixed in place as I see her disappear inside the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She does look happier and at peace with herself. I try to keep my feet on the ground, but I can't help it but hope: maybe I really do stand a chance this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good thing I've always been patient. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pair of shot glasses and a half-empty bottle of gin and tonic rested on the table of Luka's apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never have I ever wished to kiss you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two glasses get emptied and refilled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never have I ever thought you would really wait another five years for me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The previous action is repeated, between giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never have I ever dreamed for you to love me back" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And suddenly, Marinette says:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never have I ever thought I could be happier than now" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lips curl into wide smiles as the shot glasses remain untouched at the affirmation. Instead of drinking, the newlyweds kiss with sincere love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They definitely couldn't be happier.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>FIN</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>